


Coming Home

by Sir_LanceThot



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Monty Python's Spamalot
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Supportive mom, i need a Mrs. Galahad in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_LanceThot/pseuds/Sir_LanceThot
Summary: Galahad visits his mother in the mud village and brings Bedevere
Relationships: Bedevere/Galahad (Monty Python and the Holy Grail)
Kudos: 21





	Coming Home

Galahad took a deep breath, inhaling the nostalgic stench of his hometown. A wide smile grew on his face as he walked though the streets of the mud village.

“So, this is where you grew up?” Bedevere commented, walking beside him and admiring his smile.

“Yup,” Galahad beamed, “I haven’t been here in ages! I have written to my mother, but it’s not the same.”

Bedevere looked around at the village and it’s inhabitants. Both were dirty and looked half-way to death. He could barely believe that a handsome, elegant man such as Galahad could have hailed from such a place. Although, he tried not to be judgmental, because he knew that this place (and one specific person in it) was very special to his boyfriend.

They finally approached a small house. Galahad stood in front of it, staring, before turning to Bedevere. “Hey, um, I’m not entirely sure how she’ll react to… us. So, if you don’t mind, could we maybe not say anything?”

Bedevere gently smiled up at him. Homosexuality was more accepted ever since Arthur allowed Herbert and Lance to marry, but it was still a touchy subject, so he was willing to comply. And he loved Galahad so much that he would pretty much do anything he asked. “I understand,” he reached over and squeezed his hand.

Galahad turned back to the house and knocked on the door. The door soon opened to reveal a stout older woman. Her face immediately lit up as she saw who was at the door. “Oh, Dennis!” She pulled the blonde into a tight embrace, essentially lifting him off the ground, which induced laughter from Bedevere.

“ _Mph_ , _Ma_ , _could_ _you_ _put_ _me_ _down_?” Galahad managed to croak out.

“Oh, hush,” Mrs. Galahad let go of her son, “I’ve missed you! You don’t have time for me anymore with your fancy new knight job. You’ve even changed your accent!”

“Ma, you know that’s not true. And I have to be eloquently spoken, I’m a Knight of the Round Table!” Galahad gestured to the man next to him, “This is Bedevere, he’s a fellow knight and a good friend of mine.”

“Ah, so this is the one I’ve heard about,” she reached out and shook his hand, “Well, come on inside; I just made some stew.

* * *

“And _that’s_ how I got the scar,” Galahad tapped the mark on the side of his cheek.

“Honestly, Dennis, being a knight is too dangerous!” Mrs. Galahad sighed, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Aw, I’m _fine_. Bedevere’s actually the one who patched me up.” Galahad nodded next to him, where Bedevere was wolfing down his bowl of stew. He sheepishly looked up and said, “Oh, I’m sorry; this stuff is incredible!” To which Mrs. Galahad pridefully smiled.

“Sure is,” Galahad mused, “You eat anything, though.” He smirked at Bedevere and poked his arm.

“Well, any son-in-law of mine better be a good eater!”

The two knights froze in shock, at a loss for words. Eventually, Galahad sputtered out a “Pardon?”

“What?”

“ _Son_ - _in_ - _law_?” Bedevere questioned, almost choking on his food.

“…haven’t you proposed yet?”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE TOGETHER?!” Galahad shouted.

“I thought it was obvious,” Mrs. Galahad stated matter-of-factly, “You talked about him so nicely in your letters. And the way you’ve acted together just today! Wait, were you planning on not telling me who you were dating?!”

“Well, I was worried about what you would think! I didn’t know what would happen if I came home dating a man!”

“Dennis, you’re my son and I love you, and that will never change! You’ve clearly chosen a very nice young man to be with-“ Bedevere smiled and blushed, “-and you seem very happy with him.”

Galahad smiled at his mother and gently placed his hand over Bedevere’s. “Thank you. I love you, too.”

“Plus, now I have someone to tell all my stories about you to!”

Bedevere grinned, but Galahad turned red and whined, “ _No_!”


End file.
